Promise and Hurts
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: AU, Gaje and OOC alert. What kind of secrets she holds? Beyond those strong eyes, there were tears... "Please save me."
1. Chapter 1

Fic gaje yang saya buat di saat suasana hati tengah tak keruan dan kepingin nangis... Hasilnya? Genre Angst dan Hurt/Comfort. =w=

Well, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Angst/Hurt/Comfort, T

**Warning:** Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, judul gak nyambung, dll.

**PROMISE AND HURTS**

* * *

Is it wrong for me to long for him?

Long to hold him, long to see him.

Is it wrong for me to love him?

Because he's the one, the only one who sees me.

.

"Kenapa aku harus tetap di sekolah?" protes Alice keras.

Sharon, wali kelasnya, mendesah putus asa. "Salahkan dirimu, Alice. Kalau kau tidak mau mendapat pelajaran tambahan, ya jangan membolos terus!"

"Sejak awal aku tidak mau bersekolah kok!" Alice bersedekap, wajahnya cemberut dan matanya memancarkan kekeraskepalaan. Meski jelas-jelas ada guru di hadapannya, Alice tidak segan sama sekali untuk duduk di atas meja dan menyilangkan kaki. Rok sekolahnya sudah tergantikan oleh celana panjang yang seharusnya hanya menjadi seragam murid laki-laki.

Sekali lagi Sharon menghela napas. Dia mengerti sekali masalah anak ini, dan ia bisa memaklumi kelakuannya selama ini. Sayang sekali, peraturan sekolah ada untuk ditaati, tanpa ada setitik pun toleransi. "Kalau kau bersikap baik, aku yakin guru pembimbingmu akan segera memperbolehkanmu pulang, Alice," katanya lembut. Ia menyapukan telapak tangannya di wajah Alice yang sedikit tercoreng debu. "Kalau kau tidak mau berkelakuan baik untuk orang lain, lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri."

Alice mendengus kesal sepeninggal Sharon. Ia bukannya benci wali kelas sekaligus tetangga tersebut, tidak sama sekali! Malah, Sharon adalah satu di antara sedikit orang yang disayanginya. Well, juga satu di antara sedikit orang yang menyayanginya.

Saat ini Alice berada dalam dua pilihan sulit. Mengikuti kata Sharon untuk berkelakuan baik sehingga cepat pulang – dengan resiko hanya mendekam di dalam kamarnya – atau sengaja membuat ulah sehingga tidak usah segera pulang – dengan resiko menambah panjang masalah maupun ceramah yang akan didapatnya.

Belum sempat Alice memutuskan, seorang guru – masih muda, paling tidak hanya beberapa tahun di atas Sharon – memasuki ruang kelas. Guru aneh bin nyentrik yang sering membuat orang menggelengkan kepala dan mengelus dada, tapi juga – somehow – jadi idola di antara para siswi.

"Alice Baskerville?" panggilnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona~"

Alice mengernyitkan dahi. Guru macam apa yang menyapa muridnya dengan nada menggoda – atau merayu – begini? Gadis berambut brunette panjang itu tetap diam, tidak membalas salam itu.

Guru aneh tersebut kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Alice. Tubuhnya tinggi, sehingga garis matanya lurus dengan mata Alice yang notabene duduk di atas meja. Dan baru disadari oleh gadis itu, bahwa orang ini memiliki mata sewarna darah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Xerxes Break... Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, ya?"

Dengusan keras terdengar. "Teman?" sanggah Alice. "Kurasa bukan itu kata yang tepat, Tuan," katanya dengan nada mengejek pada kata terakhir.

Break tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali atas kekurangajaran murid yang satu ini. Malah, dalam hati, ia menganggapnya menarik. Dengan sekali lihat, Break bisa menilainya.

Cantik. Itu kata pertama yang terpikir olehnya. Rambutnya panjang melebihi garis pinggang, dan meski terlihat acak-acakan serta tidak terawat, ia bisa mengenali keindahan alaminya. Gadis mungil itu berkulit putih, seperti porselain, tetap berkilau meski terselubung debu. Singkatnya, gadis ini cantik dari dalam.

Keras kepala, penilaian selanjutnya. Ekspresi dan gesturnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan hal itu. Dan dari apa yang selama ini didengarnya, gadis ini juga cepat naik darah.

Tapi apa itu? Yang sekilas dilihatnya dalam pancaran matanya? Yang sesaat muncul di permukaan, namun sempat ditangkapnya sebelum memasuki ruang kelas?

"Hei, guru aneh, bisa berhenti memandangiku seperti itu tidak? Tidak sopan!"

Break terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap sesaat, lalu tersenyum dengan pandangan minta maaf. "Ah, kurasa aku melamun tadi... Maaf, Alice." Alice memalingkan wajah malas-malasan, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memperhatikan guru tersebut. "Nah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran tambahanmu... Selama ini kau paling sering melewatkan pelajaran sejarah, jadi materi hari ini adalah sejarah~" ujar Break lagi dengan nada riang, berjalan menuju papan tulis.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Ya, Alice?"

"Maksudmu, pelajaran tambahan bukan hanya hari ini?" tanya Alice dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Tentu, kita akan mengadakan pelajaran tambahan sampai nilai dan presensimu mencukupi," jawab Break ramah.

"Hell no! Tahu begini, aku kabur saja tadi!" sentak Alice. Dia meloncat turun dari posisi duduknya, dan segera berlari menuju pintu. "Selamat tinggal, Sensei!"

Ditinggal begitu saja, Break hanya bisa terpaku. Terpesona. Dan kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

'_Benar-benar gadis yang menarik..._'

* * *

Sharon menatap gadis yang tengah memilin rambut panjangnya itu. "Kamu kabur?"

Alice mengangguk kecil.

"Lagi?"

"Jangan membuatku seolah jadi kriminal yang sudah mencopet berkali-kali, Sharon."

"Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya, Alice!" kata Sharon dengan nada putus asa. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, sama saja dengan pencopet!"

"Aku tidak pernah minta diberi pelajaran tambahan!" bentak Alice.

"Kenapa sih, Alice? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sedikit pun? Oke, aku mengerti kamu benci sekali dengan keluargamu, aku paham! Tapi tolong, kamu masih muda, kamu butuh pendidikan yang layak! Ini semua untuk kepentinganmu, Alice!" desak Sharon keras.

Alice menyipitkan mata dan menggigir bibir. "Berapa banyak kamu dibayar untuk menceramahiku seperti itu, Sharon?" tanyanya tajam.

"Alice!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku benci kalian semua!" tukas Alice, dan ia pun berlari meninggalkan rumah Sharon. Entah ke mana, yang pasti bukan pulang ke rumahnya. Sharon menatap kepergiannya cemas. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang itu.

Setelah memencet tombol telepon dan menunggu beberapa detik, ia mengeluarkan suara tercekat, "Halo, Break? Ini aku..."

* * *

Alice duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir jalan yang sepi itu. Situasi temaram, hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala redup dalam kegelapan malam. Dingin. Sama seperti isi hati Alice saat ini. Gelap dan dingin.

Perlahan air mata mengalir turun di pipinya, yang segera diseka dengan kasar. Ia tidak mau menangis. Menangis hanya menambah masalah, menangis hanya membuktikan bahwa ia lemah. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis.

...Mungkinkah alam mengerti kondisinya? Mungkinkah langit bersimpati padanya? Jika tidak, mengapa satu demi satu air hujan mulai menetes? Alice menatap nanar langit yang hitam pekat, menikmati sensasi sakit dan perih yang terasa saat bulir air menghujam wajahnya.

'_Hatiku masih jauh lebih sakit_,' batinnya lemah.

Sementara hujan semakin deras, air mata Alice kembali meleleh turun. Hangat di antara siraman air dingin. Namun kali ini ia tidak berusaha menghapusnya, ia tidak merasa perlu, toh tidak akan terlihat di balik lapisan air hujan ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, Alice mengulurkan tangan. Ia berusaha meraih sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, sesuatu yang disembunyikan kegelapan malam.

Ataukah, memang tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa diraihnya?

Alice bisa merasakan aliran air mata yang hangat semakin deras menerpa pipinya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai terisak, seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya yang paling berharga. Dia terus-menerus mengulurkan tangan, menanti seseorang untuk meraihnya, atau sesuatu untuk datang padanya.

Tapi saat ia hanya mengenggam angin, tangisnya pecah.

Seharusnya ia tahu, tidak ada lagi yang akan datang padanya. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, orangtuanya bercerai, dan ibu yang sangat ia sayangi pergi jauh dari hidupnya. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu pula ayahnya memalingkan wajah darinya. Ia sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya. Sejak saat itu ia berpaling pada Sharon, tetangga sekaligus temannya sejak kecil, yang mengetahui semua masalah dalam keluarganya. Tapi tadi pun Alice sudah membuangnya. Teman sekolah? Dia tidak pernah punya teman, dia tidak pernah menerima sekolah dalam hidupnya.

Lalu siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya sekarang?

'_Tidak ada_,' isaknya pilu.

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia mau melakukan hal ini? Secara sukarela, pula.

Awalnya, Break berkenan untuk membantu Sharon dalam membimbing 'anak asuh'-nya hanya karena ia tidak kuasa menolak permintaan wanita yang sedikit banyak mulai masuk dalam hatinya tersebut. Apalagi kalau caranya meminta dibumbui dengan isak tangis. Mana mungkin ia menolak?

Break langsung bersyukur sudah menerima permintaannya, karena gadis mungil bernama Alice itu ternyata sanggup menarik minatnya langsung. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Break penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu terlihat rapuh seperti kaca, di balik penampilan sehari-harinya yang sangar. Lima kali pelajaran tambahan – yang selalu berujung ia ditinggal kabur – hanya membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Dan tiba-tiba, Sharon meneleponnya, mengabarkan bahwa Alice kabur dari rumahnya. Malam hari. Benar-benar bahaya. Tidak heran nada suara Sharon seperti ingin menangis. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Break menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar dengan telepon genggam masih di telinga.

'_Seharusnya anak itu belum pergi terlalu jauh!_' pikir Break tegang. Ia berputar-putar di sekitar rumah Sharon, dan semakin cemas karena perlahan hujan mulai turun. Entah apa yang kemudian membuatnya berlari memasuki areal pasar yang sepi dan gelap di malam hari begini. Keputusan yang tepat, sebenarnya. Karena ia segera menemukan warna brunette yang sangat dikenalinya.

Sesaat Break berhenti. Ia terenyuh melihat gadis itu mengulurkan tangan pada kegelapan, hanya untuk menggenggam udara. Saat dilihatnya tangan itu terjatuh lunglai, sementara wajah gadis itu dibenamkan dalam lututnya, sesuatu terasa hancur dalam hati lelaki tersebut.

Break langsung berlari mendekat, menyerukan nama gadis itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan, dan ketika ia cukup dekat, Break segera meraih pergelangan tangan Alice yang dingin dan lemas. Break menariknya dalam pelukannya, tanpa memedulikan tatapan kaget dari Alice.

"...K—kenapa?" tanya Alice dengan suara tercekat.

"Shh...," bisik Break lembut di telinganya. "Kita bahas itu nanti."

Dada Alice terasa hangat seketika. Saat ia sudah kehilangan harapan, saat ia sudah tak lagi percaya pada apa pun, seseorang meraih tangannya. Air matanya kembali membanjir, meski kali ini bukan air mata kekosongan. Saat Break mendekapnya, ia pun balas melingkarkan lengannya erat di leher lelaki itu, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan lagi, tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Break mundur, melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia membelai lembut rambut panjang Alice. "Ayo pulang."

Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam, dan memainkan jemarinya. "Aku... tidak pantas kembali lagi... Aku sudah kasar padanya, aku yang memilih lari darinya... Pasti Sharon sekarang benci padaku," ucapnya pelan, tersisa sedikit isakan dalam suaranya.

"Nonsense. Yang memintaku untuk mencarimu itu Sharon, Alice. Dia sangat cemas tadi." Alice mengangkat wajahnya kaget bercampur heran. "Dan aku tidak mengada-ada."

"Sharon..." desis Alice. Ia jadi merasa amat bersalah.

"Ayolah, kita harus segera kembali... Kau bisa sakit kalau terus kehujanan begini." Masih dengan gerakan yang serba lembut, Break menyampirkan jaketnya menutupi kepala Alice lalu menggandeng tangannya. Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Alice?" tanya Break seraya mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Sharon.

"Dia sudah terlelap... Suhu badannya naik, tapi kukira ia akan membaik kalau cukup istirahat malam ini."

"Baguslah," Break menghembuskan napas lega.

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang temaram itu. Suara hujan masih terdengar jelas, sesekali kilat menyambar.

Sharon menelan ludah pelan. "...Break?"

"Hmm?"

Melihat pancaran matanya yang tampak tenang, tulus sekaligus dalam, Sharon menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah akan diucapkannya. "Ah... Terima kasih. Malam-malam begini, hujan pula... Kalau tidak ada kamu, Alice—,"

"Nah, itu bukan apa-apa... Aku hanya melaksanakan kewajibanku," Break mengibaskan tangan dengan sikap main-main.

"Kewajiban...?"

"Yah, Alice adalah muridku juga kan? Aku yang bertanggung jawab atasnya, karena aku adalah guru pembimbingnya," jawabnya ringan. Mendengar hal itu, Sharon hanya terdiam. Sesuatu dalam dirinya meragukan jawaban tersebut.

* * *

Hahaha... Gaje to the extreme nih!

Whatever deh, pokoknya review please~?

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Astaga... Gara-gara liburan dan sekolah (lagi), sampe lupa buka ffn. Ini cerita udah saya tinggal selama kurang lebih sebulan ya? Haha, I'm so sorry guys *bow*

Well, here's chapter two, hope you can...

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Angst/Hurt/Comfort, T

**Warning:** Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, judul gak nyambung, dll.

**PROMISE AND HURTS**

* * *

Alice mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menggeliat bangun. Sesaat ia keheranan melihat peranti serba pink yang _sangat_ feminin, sampai kemudian ia teringat di mana ia berada.

'_...Ah, ya.. Aku ada di rumah Sharon._'

Sembari memilin-milin sejumput rambutnya, Alice memutar kembali kejadian semalam. Ya, termasuk bagian dipeluk oleh guru nyentrik itu. Langsung saja wajahnya terasa panas, dan ia meninju bantalnya pelan.

'_Argh, bisa-bisanya aku menyentuh orang itu? Bahkan... berpelukan dengannya? ARGH, hancur harga diriku!_' batinnya kesal. Setelah puas meninju-ninju bantal tak bersalah itu, Alice berusaha menenangkan dirinya. '_Tenang Alice, tenang... Paling tidak kamu tidak akan bertemu dengannya sampai besok..._' sugestinya.

"Alice? Kau sudah bangun?"

Alice menoleh ke arah pintu, di mana Sharon tengah melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Oh, Sharon! Kenapa kau ada di rumah? Bukankah sekarang masih jam sekolah...?"

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendiri, terkapar tak berdaya di tempat tidur? Bisa-bisa aku dituntut dengan tuduhan lalai menjaga anak tetangga," jawab Sharon ringan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia berjalan masuk, mendekati Alice dengan anggun. Kemudian ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening gadis itu. "Bagus! Demammu sudah turun..."

Sementara itu, Alice merasa ia harus bicara. Minta maaf, memberi alasan, atau apa pun. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Dan ternyata, Sharon yang menduluinya berbicara. "Hei, Alice...," ujarnya lembut. "Aku minta maaf, kemarin kata-kataku keterlaluan... Seharusnya aku bisa lebih berempati atas keadaanmu, tapi aku gagal. Aku—"

"Tidak, Sharon!" potong Alice. "Kamu tidak salah. Aku yang salah! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf! Aku selalu egois, tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, aku jahat, aku...," suaranya memudar. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya, mati-matian minta maaf seperti ini! Tapi memang, terkadang kita harus meninggalkan image barang sejenak agar sesuatu yang berharga tidak terlepas dari tangan.

Sharon tersenyum manis. "Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu," ia menggenggam tangan Alice. "Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah lagi kabur seperti itu. Kalau saja tidak ada Break, aku... Kamu..." Ah, baru kali ini Alice melihat Sharon kehilangan kata-kata seperti itu. Serangan perasaan bersalah kembali datang.

"Ehem~" sebuah deham membuat Alice hampir terlonjak kaget. Sharon hanya tinggal sendiri, jadi seharusnya hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah ini, demi Tuhan! Secepat kilat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke luar kamar, dan nyaris tersedak melihat sosok berambut silver yang bersandar di daun pintu, senyum lebar nan jahil di wajah.

Ekspresi penuh perasaan Alice segera berubah menjadi enek dan kesal. "Sharon! Kenapa _orang itu_ ada di sini?" protesnya.

"Ah, kejamnya dikau~" sahut Break dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Alice, jangan begitu! Begitu-begitu, dia masih terhitung guru!"

"Ini toh bukan di sekolah," tukas Alice, menuai desahan panjang – dan setitik senyum – dari Sharon.

"Ahaha, sikapmu tidak berubah ya, Nona Alice~ Tenang saja, aku bukannya mau meminta bayaran darimu atas kebaikan hatiku semalam kok. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu, itu saja," Break memasuki kamar itu dan berpaling pada Sharon. "Iya kan, Sharon?"

"Begitulah... Jadi bersikaplah baik, Alice," pesan Sharon sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Atmosfer dalam ruangan tersebut terasa canggung, karena Alice segan juga membentak orang di hadapannya terang-terangan, tapi juga tidak mungkin untuk mempersilakannya duduk secara manis kan? Alice terus-menerus menghindari kontak mata dengan Break.

Untungnya Break mengambil inisiatif untuk buka suara duluan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Alice?"

"...Baik."

"Kau keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini?" lelaki itu menggeret sebuah kursi ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Tidak."

"Mau permen?" ia mengeluarkan sebatang permen lolipop dari sakunya.

"...Tidak," jawab Alice meski dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Astaga, Alice! Orang akan mengira kau hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata saja! Ke mana Alice Baskerville yang biasa, yang suka bicara panjang lebar dan sok tahu~?" goda Break.

"Ap—! Kurang ajar!" seru Alice, menggunakan bantalnya untuk mendaratkan belasan pukulan di tubuh lelaki yang hanya tertawa-tawa geli tersebut. "Hei, berhentilah tertawa! Kau membuatku merasa seperti anak kecil di sini!"

Break menangkap bantal malang itu, sekaligus menahan tangan Alice, dan berkata, "Kau memang seorang anak kecil, Alice."

Tahu bahwa percuma melawan, Alice duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sementara membiarkan pergelangan tangannya tetap dipegangi oleh Break. "Ha, kau saja yang sudah tua, _Sensei_."

"Paling tidak aku tidak pernah kabur dari rumah sepertimu."

Alice tidak menjawab. Ia merasa kesal karena ada orang asing yang mencampuri urusannya, juga malu, tapi juga takut. Semua bercampur jadi satu. Masih tidak mau menatap mata Break, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berkonsentrasi menelusuri tiap ukiran tempat tidur.

"...Bisa kau ceritakan padaku? Apa yang terjadi selama ini?" tanya Break lembut.

"...Kau jadi guru konseling sekarang?" ujar Alice dengan nada menghina. Tapi Break tidak terpengaruh. Ia tetap menatap tajam wajah Alice dalam diam, berusaha mencari celah untuk menyelami kedalaman yang ada pada sepasang mata itu. "Keras kepala," ucap Alice lagi.

"Mungkin iya, tapi kurasa hanya kekeraskepalaan yang bisa melawan orang yang keras kepala juga."

Alice melirik lelaki itu sedikit. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau memperhatikan dirinya – kecuali Sharon, tentu saja. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sesaat terlintas pikiran untuk 'membuang' orang ini, tapi kemudian, sanggupkah ia membuang orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya ini? Seperti kata Sharon, kalau tidak ada Break, bisa saja sekarang dia masih di luar sana, atau lebih parah, memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya!

Akhirnya Alice membuat keputusan. "...Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Terima kasih, Alice," Break tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Baiklah, baiklah... Pertama-tama, aku ingin tahu masalah keluargamu."

Alice meliriknya tajam. "Kukira Sharon sudah memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, dia bilang yang berhak memceritakannya hanya kamu sendiri." Melihat sikap Alice yang terkesan tidak nyaman, ia melanjutkan, "Kau keberatan?"

Setelah menelan ludah, Alice menjawab, "Tidak, akan kuceritakan... Aku sudah berjanji untuk meladenimu, kan? Aku tidak pernah melanggar janji..." '_Karena aku tahu sakitnya jika janji diingkari_,' sambungnya dalam hati. Alice menarik napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku bukan anak tunggal... Aku mempunyai seorang saudara kembar, namanya Alyss. Kami sangat akrab, sangat dekat, meskipun sifat kami bertolak belakang.

"Suatu hari, aku... hampir membunuhnya," kata Alice pahit. Break tidak menyahut, tapi ia mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Alice, memberi dukungan batin. "Ceritanya panjang, dan intinya, Alyss mengalami luka parah. Ayah dan ibuku jadi sering bertengkar karenanya, mereka ribut membicarakan pengobatan Alyss... Ah tidak, sebenarnya masalah ini hanya sebagai pemicu keluarnya segala masalah yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Sampai akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai. Supaya adil aku dan Alyss terpaksa dipisah, Alyss bersama ibuku pergi ke luar negeri yang medisnya lebih maju, sementara aku tinggal bersama ayahku... Bersama Glen, yang sejak kelahiranku tidak pernah peduli padaku. Aku pernah mencoba menarik perhatiannya, dan berakhir dengan tamparan di wajah." Di titik ini, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Alice. Secara tidak sadar ia memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa panas.

Rapuh. Hanya itu yang ada di benak Break saat mendengarkan cerita Alice mengenai keluarganya yang tercerai-berai. Gadis semuda ini, sudah seberapa banyak yang ia terima? Break tahu tentang sejarah pendidikan Alice. Anak berandal. Diskors. Dikucilkan. Bahkan teman-temannya saat sekolah menengah pernah melemparinya dengan batu dan sampah, karena Alice – secara tidak sengaja, menurut Sharon – memecahkan kaca jendela kelas mereka.

'_Tidakkah mereka mengerti? Ia hanya gadis yang kurang kasih sayang. Gadis yang bisa dibilang sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri. Seharusnya ia dirangkul, diberi dukungan, bukan malah diperlakukan seperti penjahat begitu!_' batin Break geram. '_Benar-benar picik, mereka itu... Hanya karena Alice tidak pernah menangis, tidak pernah meminta bantuan, dan tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa pun mengenai kondisinya, mereka menganggap semua kelakuannya memang didasarkan __oleh kepribadian yang buruk!_'

Betapa Break ingin memeluk gadis tersebut, seperti semalam... Tapi bagaimana kalau dia hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya kelak?

"...Hei, kemarilah."

"Ya?" kata Break kebingungan.

"Kemarilah! Sudah, lakukan saja!" desak Alice. Maka Break pun menurutinya, ia bergerak mendekat. Lalu tiba-tiba, Alice melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar pelan, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis.

'_Bahkan sampai saat terakhir, dia tetap tidak ingin dilihat saat sedang menangis_,' Break tersenyum lembut dan mengusap-usap punggung gadis rapuh itu.

* * *

Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Wajar kok, itu kan sudah jadi trademark saya~ *kicked*

Whatever deh, tapi tetep dong, review please?

Thank you! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Angst/Hurt/Comfort, T

**Warning:** Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, judul gak nyambung, dll.

**PROMISE AND HURTS**

* * *

**Are you scared?**

**Scared of the truth, the time, and the chance?**

**Why are you scared?**

**Of me, of him, and of them.**

**No, please...**

**Don't be scared of me.**

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak 'pembicaraan hati ke hati' antara Alice dan Break. Saat ini semuanya seperti semula, Alice masih bandel dan tukang bolos, Sharon masih sering menghela napas panjang atas ulahnya, dan Break masih menjadi guru pelajaran tambahan bagi Alice. Yang beda adalah, sekarang Alice tak lagi kabur saat pelajaran tambahan – meskipun ujung-ujungnya ia hanya adu mulut dengan Break –.

Tapi tampaknya, hari ini tidak lagi sedamai hari-hari kemarin. Semua berawal dari ketukan di pintu rumah Sharon, ketukan dari seorang lelaki berambut emas panjang. Seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dilihat Alice.

Dan sialnya, yang membukakan pintu, tak lain dan tak bukan, Alice sendiri.

Wajah Alice langsung memucat seketika, seperti orang yang melihat hantu, sementara sang tamu tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, Alice-chan, lama tidak bertemu!" sapa orang itu seraya memeluk Alice erat. "Sudah lima tahun ya!"

Alice masih kaku, dan mau tak mau pikirannya melayang ke hari itu... Lima tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"_Jack! Aku kangen...!" seru Alice – umur 10 tahun – yang tengah berlari menyongsong kedatangan sepupunya tercinta._

"_Ahaha, kamu masih manis seperti dulu, Alice..." jawab lelaki dengan rambut emas panjang yang dikepang tersebut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_Wajah Alice jadi muram seketika. "Ayah dan ibu... Mereka..."_

_Senyum lembut Jack mengembang. "Tenang saja... Aku di sini, oke? Aku janji untuk selalu bersamamu."

* * *

_

"Jack? Oh, sudah kukira! Dari suaramu yang menyebalkan itu—" sapa Sharon yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei, apa maksudmu menyebalkan, Sharon?" Jack melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengamati Sharon. "Wah, kau tambah cantik saja..."

"Dasar playboy. Kau kira sudah berapa hati wanita yang kau hancurkan, eh?" balas Sharon dengan nada jahil. "Alice, tentunya kau senang bertemu dengan Jack lagi?" tanyanya ramah.

Alice tidak merespon. "A—aku..." Tanpa melihat wajah Jack sedikit pun, Alice melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengannya. "...Aku akan ambilkan minum." Dan ia segera kabur ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jack dan Sharon yang terheran-heran.

* * *

"_Jack, antara aku dan Alyss... Siapa yang lebih kau sukai?"_

"_Kenapa bertanya begitu, Alice?" Jack balik bertanya._

"_Sudahlah, jawab saja!"_

_Jack berpikir sesaat. "Hmmm... Tidak ada yang lebih kusukai, Alice."_

_Alice kecil mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudnya?"_

"_Aku menyukai kalian berdua, sama besarnya..."

* * *

_

Tanpa bisa dicegah, tubuh Alice gemetaran. Ia bersandar di meja dapur, berusaha menenangkan dirinya... Tapi tidak bisa. Kenangan akan sakitnya dikhianati masih terbayang jelas di otaknya. Alice menggertakkan gigi. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia bukan anak yang lemah! Dia tidak akan kalah dari rasa sakit ini... Tapi ternyata sulit sekali.

* * *

"_Sama?"_

"_Ya... Tidak ada yang lebih kusayangi di antara kalian berdua."_

_Sebenarnya Alice kecewa, tapi ia membesarkan hatinya. "Mungkin tidak, kalau suatu hari nanti, akulah yang lebih kau sukai?"_

_Senyum Jack memudar sedikit, tatapan matanya menjadi ragu. "Kurasa... mungkin saja."_

"_Benarkah?" tanya Alice sumringah._

"_Ya, aku janji."

* * *

_

Tubuh Alice merosot turun, kini ia duduk dengan memeluk lutut. '_Kumohon... Seseorang, tolong aku..._' pintanya dalam hati.

Seakan bisa mendengar permintaan mati-matian Alice, seseorang dengan rambut silver mendekatinya. "Alice?"

Alice mendongak, dan air matanya membanjir saat melihat wajah penuh prihatin orang tersebut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia bangkit, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Break yang balas memeluknya. Hatinya miris melihat gadis yang biasanya keras kepala dan serampangan ini bersimbah air mata.

* * *

_Alice menyodorkan buket bunga yang dibawanya pada Jack, senyum malu-malu menghiasi wajahnya. "Jack, ini... Untukmu."_

"_Bunga? Dalam rangka apa, Alice?" tanya Jack heran._

"_Aku... aku... Erm, aku hanya ingin bilang—" kalimatnya terpotong oleh jerit pilu seseorang di kejauhan._

"_ALYSS!" seru Jack, ia segera berlari menemui Alyss, tanpa sedikit pun memedulikan Alice. Dan, tanpa sadar, tangannya memukul tangan Alice, sehingga pegangan gadis kecil itu terlepas._

_Buket bunga malang itu jatuh ke tanah. Hancur. Seperti perasaan Alice yang remuk.

* * *

_

Alice tidak pernah keluar. Tidak pernah lagi menemui Jack. Ia mengunci diri di kamar, tanpa seorang pun yang menemani. Sementara itu Break, Sharon dan Jack berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul, Jack?" tanya Sharon pelan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan... untuk meminang Alyss," jawabnya tak kalah pelan.

"Meski kau tahu perasaan Alice?"

"Justru karena itulah, aku datang kemari... Aku tidak ingin perang dingin ini berlanjut, Sharon. Aku berharap masalahnya bisa selesai."

"Selesai? Dengan membuatnya jauh lebih sakit hati?" Sharon menatapnya tajam. "Dia jauh lebih senang kalau tidak pernah mendengar namamu lagi, apalagi melihat wajahmu, Jack!"

Lelaki itu tertunduk. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyembunyikannya dari Alice."

"Terkadang ada hal yang lebih baik tidak diketahui," timpal Break.

"...Aku terlalu egois."

"Syukurlah kau paham," ucap Sharon tanpa ampun, ia mengempaskan punggungnya di sofa. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyalahkanmu terus-terusan, tapi... Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa lagi, atas kondisinya sekarang."

Keheningan mencekam, dan Break beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa suara. Ia menaiki tangga, berniat menemui Alice. Hatinya panas kalau terus-menerus berada di tempat itu. Bisa-bisa ia lepas kendali dan memukul lelaki bernama Jack tersebut.

Break mengetuk pintu perlahan, lalu membukanya sedikit. Malam telah turun, namun Alice tidak menyalakan lampu. Ia termenung di jendela, memandangi langit. Seolah tidak tahu kehadiran Break.

"...Kau tidak cerita tentang pemuda itu." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Kau kira mudah apa, menceritakan semuanya sekaligus?" sahut Alice ketus.

Sambil menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya, Break menghampiri tubuh kecil Alice. Ia berdiri diam di sampingnya, namun Alice tidak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Dia cinta pertamamu, eh?"

"Begitulah... Dia selalu baik padaku, dia yang selalu menjagaku jika orangtuaku tidak di rumah... Ah, maksudku, _kami_," sambungnya langsung, sentingan nada pahit kentara. "Seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal... Jack hanya melihat Alyss... Alyss yang lebih cantik, lebih manis, lebih lembut... Mana mungkin aku yang dipilihnya.

"Apalagi aku yang membuat Alyss lumpuh sekarang. Pastinya ia semakin membenciku," Alice tertawa kering. "Aku terlalu naif."

Hening lagi. Alice bergerak sedikit, menopang dagu kali ini. Namun tetap tidak melihat ke arah Break.

"Alice, aku... Aku yakin dia tidak membencimu... Aku jan—"

"Hentikan!" sela Alice keras. "Jangan berjanji... Sudah cukup aku dikhianati oleh janji-janji palsu!"

Break menatap gadis itu nanar. Itukah sebabnya ia pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak akan melanggar janji? Karena ia tahu rasanya jika janji diingkari... Ia menunduk, dan berkata pelan, "Mereka akan menikah... Jack dan Alyss."

"Begitukah?" suara Alice tercekat.

* * *

_Tidak ada yang tahu. Alice membuang bunga dalam buketnya satu per satu... Meremasnya hingga hancur, kemudian melemparnya ke kolam._

_Dia bahkan tidak menangis._

_Janji palsu... Janji manis yang ia tahu akan diingkarinya sendiri._

_Alice membenci dirinya karena sempat percaya akan janji itu.

* * *

_

"Sudah kuduga, saat itu akan datang..." bisiknya. "Entah aku bisa mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus atau tidak."

"Kau bisa," sahut Break cepat. Sekali lagi, ia merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya yang menenangkan. "Aku akan menemanimu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu menemanimu."

"...Tapi aku takut." Alice menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku takut aku hanya akan semakin sakit hati..."

"Kalau kau sakit, maka aku akan carikan obatnya."

Janji manis lagi. Seharusnya Alice marah, membencinya karena menawarkan janji lain. Tapi kenapa... ia ingin percaya? Ia punya perasaan bahwa orang ini tidak akan mengingkarinya.

"Gunakan kesempatan ini, Alice. Untuk mendapatkan kembali orang berharga itu... Dia mungkin pernah membuangmu, tapi saat ini dia memberimu kesempatan untuk kembali. Tergantung keputusanmu, untuk menerima uluran tangannya atau tidak, Alice..." kata Break panjang lebar.

Alice berusaha meresapi perkataan Break, dan ia mengengguk kecil. Memang ada benarnya... Tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu ada. "Kau akan menemaniku, kan?" tanyanya.

Break mengangguk.

'_Terima kasih..._' ucap Alice dalam hati.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari – ah, sebenarnya Break tahu tapi diam saja – Jack mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan mereka. Seulas senyum – bersalah, kagum, dan juga sayang – terbentuk di bibirnya. Tanpa suara ia meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan tersebut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Reviews please~

Thank you ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Update datang! Maaf lama banget... (_ _)

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2011

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Angst/Hurt/Comfort, T

**Warning:** Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, judul gak nyambung, kissing scene, dll.

**PROMISE AND HURTS**

* * *

**What is it that you wish?**

**Tell me, tell all you want.**

**Your desires, your wishes, your dreams,**

**I'll grant each one of them**

.**  
**

Tidak pernah Alice menyangka hal ini sebelumnya. Ia akan menikah. Kurang lebih tiga bulan setelah pernikahan Alyss dengan Jack, kini gilirannya untuk menikah...

_Dengan Xerxes Break_. Mantan gurunya semasa SMA. Guru yang aneh, nyentrik, dan selalu membuat orang lain geleng-geleng kepala ataupun mengelus dada.

Tapi guru yang sama pula yang telah menyelamatkannya dari jurang keputusasaan. Ia pula yang terbukti tidak pernah absen berada di sampingnya. Break juga menepati janjinya untuk menemani Alice serta memberinya dukungan agar ia bisa mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus pada Jack dan Alyss. Hidup ini memang lucu dan tidak terduga.

Kedua orangtuanya memang tidak bisa lagi disatukan, Alice juga sudah menyerah untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya. Tapi paling tidak, aspek lain dalam hidupnya bisa membaik.

"Alice, ayo cepat! Semua sudah menunggu!" seru Sharon. Ah, tentang Sharon... Siapa sangka dia akan menikah dengan rekan sesama guru yang berpenampilan ekstra rapi, dengan rambut pendek dan kacamata yang kelewat sering dibersihkan – namanya Liam –? Mereka bahkan sudah memiliki sorang anak.

Alice berjalan tergesa – juga susah payah karena tidak terbiasa mengenakan rok, apalagi rok panjang – ke arah pintu gereja, di mana Jack sudah menunggu untuk mengantarnya masuk. Dengan kedipan jahil Jack mengulurkan lengannya, dan langsung disambut oleh Alice. Pintu gereja terbuka, dan mereka masuk diiringi tepuk tangan meriah.

Di sana, di ujung lorong, di depan altar... Break menunggu. Alice tertawa dalam hati saat ingat akan kejadian 'melamar' antara dirinya dan Break.

* * *

"_Jack sudah menikah dengan Alyss... Lalu kamu akan menikah dengan siapa?" tanya Break jahil._

"_Berhentilah bilang begitu! Kami – aku dan Alyss – bahkan belum lulus SMA, kami belum akan menikah."_

"_Tapi pernikahan mereka sudah terencana matang sejak setahun yang lalu kan? Tinggal tunggu waktu saja. Dan apa kamu tidak mau bersiap-siap?"_

"_Ha, tidak ada laki-laki yang cocok untukku!"_

"_...Apa kamu tidak ingin menikah, Alice?" tanya Break lagi, tiba-tiba serius._

"_Tentu saja aku ingin!" balas Alice langsung. "Tapi... tidak akan ada yang mau jadi pasanganku."_

"_...Lalu apa yang selama ini kau lihat dari diriku, Alice?"_

"_Eh?" wajah Alice merona. "A—aku tidak mengerti..."_

"_Kamu ingin menikah, Alice? Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu."_

"_S—stop! Jangan lanjutkan..."_

"_Kenapa, Alice?"_

"_Jangan buat aku salah paham..."_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, Alice. Menikahlah denganku."_

_..._

"_Kau gila?" seru Alice, wajah merah padam. "Kau melamar muridmu sendiri?"_

"_Apa masalahnya? Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku."_

_Wajah Alice masih merah padam, dan kali ini jantungnya berdebar keras. "Hei, kurasa... Ada yang salah."_

"_..Apa?"_

"_Masa kau langsung melamar seorang gadis begitu saja?"_

_Sesaat Break terdiam. Melongo. Tapi ia segera paham maksud Alice, dan ia tersenyum nakal. "Baiklah, nona Alice Baskerville~ Dengan ini, aku, Xerxes Break, menyatakan bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu~"_

"_Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu! Dasar bodoh!"

* * *

_

Break menepati janjinya. Ia meminang Alice secara resmi saat gadis itu lulus sekolah. Tentunya disambut dengan suka cita oleh Sharon dan Jack, serta Alyss – sudahkah disebutkan bahwa setelah lulus sekolah, Alyss mengajak Jack untuk tinggal bersama Alice? – sampai-sampai Alice harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak menyuruh ketiga orang itu diam.

Kembali ke masa kini, Alice sudah sampai di depan altar. Dengan canggung ia mengambil posisi di hadapan Break, yang terus-terusan tersenyum jahil, membuat perasaan Alice tidak enak.

Prosesi pernikahan berjalan lancar, dan cincin telah dipasangkan di jari kedua mempelai. Kini tiba saat yang paling dinanti-nanti: prosesi berciuman. Setelah dipersilakan oleh pendeta, dengan lembut Break membuka cadar putih tipis yang dipakai Alice, menunjukkan wajah gadis itu yang merah padam.

"Kita sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya, tenang saja," bisik Break ngawur.

"Tapi tidak pernah di depan umum kan!" balas Alice panik. "Break, kumohon, jangan lakukan di sini! Aku bisa mati malu!"

Senyum Break semakin berkembang. "Jawab, apa pernah aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk mengabulkan setiap permintaanmu?" Alice menggeleng, setengah tidak yakin. "Dan aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu kali ini juga!" Tanpa peringatan Break mengangkat tubuh Alice dan menggendongnya. Lalu dengan tawa kemenangan ia berlari secepat kilat keluar gereja, meninggalkan para hadirin yang melongo.

"...EH?" gumam Jack. "Kenapa mereka kabur?"

"Alice sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau momen dalam prosesi pernikahan yang paling ditakutinya itu saat berciuman," jawab Sharon tenang. "Kurasa Break hanya 'menyelamatkan' Alice dari hal itu."

"...Pasangan aneh."

.

Benar saja, seperti kata Sharon, Break tertawa-tawa bersama Alice di halaman belakang gereja yang sepi. Mereka mengacau di acara pernikahan mereka sendiri!

Setelah puas tertawa, Break menatap Alice lembut. "Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tahu cara tertawa."

"Memang. Yang aku tahu dulu hanya rasa sakit, bukan suka cita seperti ini."

"Kau jauh lebih cantik saat tertawa," ujar Break sembari berjalan mendekat, telapak tangannya mengusap pipi Alice perlahan – yang _sangat_ merah, mind that, folks –.

"...Gombal."

Break terkekeh. "Tapi memang benar, Alice~ Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi bibir merahmu itu~"

"Hei! Dasar guru mesum—"

Tak ada gunanya melawan, bibir Break sudah menempel di bibirnya, dan ia menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang seolah tak berujung. Dan saat ia akhirnya melepaskan tubuh Alice, gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Dasar tidak mau rugi."

"Tentu saja," jawab Break seraya menggandengnya kembali ke gereja, di mana para undangan menyoraki kedatangan mereka.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

...oke, waktu bikin cerita ini dulu, saya sedang suka dengan adegan kissing. Sorry *swt*

Dan... entah apa yang merasuki saya sampai-sampai bikin happy ending yang nggak nyambung gini. Tapi tetep, semoga para readers menyukainya~!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review~


End file.
